


ObeyMax day 25! Bunny

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [20]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Other, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Mammon dresses up
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: ObeyMax month!! [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	ObeyMax day 25! Bunny

MC couldn't believe their eyes, and neither could Mammon apparently. Said demon was posing in front if his mirror, wearing a butler-bunny costume and all around looking cute. Mammon, in true Mammon fashion, was stuttering and looking like he wanted to run away, and MC couldn't have that, so they pounced.

"Mammon! You look adorable!" They exclaimed, arms firmly wrapped around the Avatar of Greed.

"Well, Asmo said that the costume shop was having a sale, so I went over and bought this… I heard you say you liked bunnies ya know so I- oof" MC cut Mammon off with a smooch and grabbing the little bunny tail. They relished in Mamon's little squeak, and pulled away, grinning up at Mammon.

"Do you know what bunnies like to do, Mammon?" They asked, keeping their voice as innocent as possible. Mammon tilted his head, thoroughly confused, and MC grinned harder.

"They like to  _ fuck. _ On the bed, I'm not letting go of you unless Lucifer himself pries me away." Mammon flushed and stuttered so cutely, MC couldn't wait anymore and gave him a light push so he flopped on the bed.

That was another nice thing about Mammon, he was easy. One of the most powerful demons in the Devildom let this puny little human push him around. MC rewarded Mammon with more smooches, and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

_ "Oh little bunny~ I love you so. Never mind the wolf at our door."  _ It was a popular Devildom song, and the lyrics paid off when Mammon began squirming inpatiently underneath them. MC chuckled, deep and dark, and gave their little bunny the loving he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> writers block told me to go fuck myself so here you go. Hope you enjoyed, comments make me happy, see you tomorrow (in a few minutes when I post the next one.)


End file.
